grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Gajeel
Black Steel Gajeel (黒鉄・ガジル Kurogane Gajiru) is one of the main protagonists of Grandline: The Role Play Series. Originally the main antagonist of the Iron Soul Arc and former captain of the Iron Soul Pirates, Gajeel was reformed into a Red Wing Pirate. He has eaten the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi, making him an Iron Human, and has made a reputation for being one of the most fearsome Rookie Pirates. Profile Physical Description Gajeel is tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, usually kept slicked back to reveal his forehead. He has green eyes with slitted dark pupils and no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes (imitating eyebrows), three on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sports four studs on each of his forearms. His right arm is also covered in scars.. Gajeel's usual outfit consists of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, with a studded belt around his waist, loose whitish pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament made of feathers jutting upwards over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud. While traveling along the Winter Islands of the Grandline during the Frozen Faceoff Arc, Gajeel donned a new uniform to cope with the extreme weather. He outfit remained largely similar, retaining his boots and gloves. He wears a new tunic that has a closed opening running center of his torso, and wears a new belt, both without any studs. His pants appear mostly the same but are brown in color. He also sports a black scarf and a larger wing like ornament that covers most of his right arm. After four months of training in Skypiea, Gajeel dons a third outfit during the battles at Angels Lobby. He sports Shandian robes given to him by Luna. His trademark gloves and boots remain, but Gajeel sports a headband, a brown collared shirt with a shoulder guard, a belt that matches his headband and pants with suspenders on each leg. Personality and Relationships Gajeel was a fairly undisciplined child who took pride in defying authority. He was also very ill-tempered and didn't like to listen to anyone, rather he'd like to be the one forcing someone else to listen. He found that ordering around or abusing the weak strengthened his own pride. While growing up, Gajeel eventually found childish antics boring, and eventually found that it made him as weak as those he oppressed. Although he retained his lack of discipline and outward defiance, Gajeel found a greater sense of pride in his own strength, and to this day still searches to find what it means to obtain true strength. In spite of his crude attitude, Gajeel had been known to be friendly towards the people closest to him. He was very lenient when his crew was off duty and had a great sense of humor. He was also very loyal to those who aid him, and will protect those he's responsible for at any cost. When Gajeel debuted, he originally came off as a brutally fearsome individual, who had a deranged sense of joy. Gajeel enjoyed proving his strength by beating powerful individuals like as Clive and Squall, and planned to gain fame by doing so. Because he was so brutal and unapologetic of his actions, Gajeel appeared to be a cruel and sadistic man. When Gajeel joined the Red Wing Pirates, it was revealed that Gajeel was actually a kind and loyal man. He supported Squall and Lyndis despite their mistrust, and even risked his life for them, protecting them from Priest Ruri. He even chased Ruri all across Skypiea and fought him on three different occasions just to save Ruri from his brainwashing. Gajeel also showed that he was very comical, obviously showing he likes to enjoy himself and loves to laugh (even having his own unique way of doing so, going "KEEHEE" or "Gihihihi"). Gajeel is a very proud individual, and is often taken as arrogant. He displays himself as almost invincible, and truly believes he is stronger then anyone else, refusing to admit that he lost fairly to anyone before. Although he can admit his opponents are strong, he will always believe he is stronger. This can be a fault because Gajeel will often completely underestimate is opponent, as he did to Romeo, costing him their final bout. During an introduction to battle, Gajeel's often takes his trademark pose; his arms extended, with his body completely open to attack. Gajeel literally invites his opponents to attack him without defending himself in order to boast his own strength. Red Wing Pirates Gajeel has a very tricky relationship when it comes to his Pirate Crew. They are the single reason behind the complete and utter downfall of his Iron Soul Pirate Crew, after having fought them on Slave Island. Yet Gajeel was convinced to join the Red Wing Pirates by its Captain, Red Hair Clive. Clive saved Gajeel from his own darkness, leading Gajeel to forgive the Red Wing's for their past conflict and eventually learn to care for and protect his allies. Romeo Gajeel and Romeo's first encounter resulted in the brutally beating of the Rainbow Warrior, and their second resulted in the near death of the former pirate lord. Once they met again in New Birka, Gajeel reminded Romeo he had not forgotten what happened but he was willing to forgive, Romeo agreed and the two shared a fistbumb which Romeo initiated after denying a handshake. Gajeel and Romeo's friendship developed into somewhat of a rivalry, where the two hope to outdue eacher. Such as the time where they stormed the Upper Yard, Romeo bet that he could take out more opponents then Gajeel and during the fighting that seemed to be the only thing the two cared about. When Gajeel had to sacrifice himself at the Altar, he grudgingly told Romeo that he would have to take out the bad guys for him and Romeo accepted, showing the two's comradary and respect for one another. When Romeo went on to battle, he claimed that this for for Gajeel, dedicating his victories to him. Squall Squall was the main reason that Gajeel encountered the Red Wing Pirates, having captured and brutalized him. Once the two met again, Squall decided to leave their squabble behind and treat him as a temporary ally. Gajeel eventually proved himself and gained Squall's trust, making the two allies. Even as allies the two have a very shaky relationship, the two usually fight for control of the group while Clive is away. Some of the hasty decisions made by Gajeel usually do not flow very well with "Four-eyes". Lyndis Lyndis was the least trusting of Gajeel out of all the Red Wing Pirates, believing he would betray them. Gajeel faught for her acceptance, protecting her and Squall which eventually gained her trust. Gajeel seems to have a soft spot of Lyndis, repairing her sword rather then simply eating it. Yet Gajeel barely hesistated to trade her over to Skyren to gain access to the winter islands. Abilities and Powers Black Steel Gajeel has a reputation for being one of the toughest pirates in paradise. He mostly engages in close quarters combat, using his devil fruit powers to give him to make his body nearly invulnerable to attacks on defense, and changing his limbs into weapons for offense. Physical Prowess Gajeel is known for extensively employing unarmed combat, and to possess great proficiency in doing so. His style is a brutal one; consisting of powerful, direct moves such as devastating punches and headbutts, complemented by his high physical ability, with his strength making his blows highly damaging, and his speed allowing him to land them in extremely fast succession. Gajeel is a very physically strong individual, proven through his bone crushing attacks. Able to shatter stone and wood with single blows aswell as easily bruise or break the bone of his opponents. He can also display his strength through lifting extremely heavy objects or pinning down gigantic creatures. Gajeel's overall speed and reflexes are impressive, obtained from his dexteriety for fighting. Gajeel also has an incredible sense of smell used for tracking purposes as apparently, nothing can escape his nose. To match his strength, Gajeel has a very high pain tolerance aswell as a high amount of stamina. His love for fighting and boosted adrenaline allows his energy to go on for days without sleep, whether he is engaging in physical actions or not. He is able to take several heavy blows at once without major effects on his body, mainly due to his devil fruit. Devil Fruit Main Article: Tetsu Tetsu no Mi Gajeel ate the Devil Fruit, the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi, a Logia type Devil Fruit that allows him to change parts of his body (or the entirety of it) into steel, giving him his reputation as Black Steel Gajeel. Gajeel's style while using his fruit deals with producing multi-sized iron rods as well as changing parts of his body into steel. Most of his attacks involve transforming his arm's into hard-as-steel weapons, which he can do at will. Other attacks include his ability to manipulate Iron from his body at long range. He is able to shoot a shrapnel filled tornado from his mouth which he nicknames his roar, or fire iron lances from his body. Like any other Devil Fruit user, Gajeel is inable to swim and has even more of a weakness to water due to his abnormally heavy body. He is as well, uneffected by weapons of his own element, as anything made of steel/iron cannot effect him, like swords or bullets. He is even able to consume iron orally, able to eat it to replenish his energy more efficiently then regular food. History Iron Soul Arc Gajeel and his crew have officially made the name of the strongest Pirates in the East Blue, even their considered to be Grandline worthy. Gajeel is still unsatisfied and plans to completley take over the East Blue, word of this has even reached the Grandline. Yonko; Clive decides to send one of his agents after Gajeel in order to stop him from doing so. After his agent, Squall wrecks dozens of Gajeel's organized crime heists, he sets a trap for the young agent. The trap is sucessful and Squall is ambushed by Gajeel's men and captured. Gajeel uses Squall as bait to lead Clive to the East Blue where he plans to defeat him and prove that he is by far one of the strongest pirates in the world. Clive indeed took the bait and came to the East Blue and began to recruit new members. Gajeel's hunger for more money led him to want Clive to give him a ransome for Squall's return, so he hired Todoh the Blaze to collect it. Todoh dissappeared soon after so instead Gajeel decided to try and sell Squall's Halo Ring to the White Wing Pirates. He met with Diyan R. Keis to make sure the deel was sealed, they would meet the next day on Slave Island to make the exchange. Clive arrived near the shore of slave Island and was stopped by Keis and an armada of Iron Soul Pirate ships which fired apon and destroyed the Red Wing Pirate ship. Gajeel knew that Clive survived the attack but decided to continue the exchange. The exchange was interrupted by two occurences, the betrayl of Keis who wasn't willing to pay & the arrival of Clive and his pirates along with freeing Squall. Before Keis was able to take the ring, Gajeel interviened and stole it, then immediatley fled the field chased by Cameron Romeo (a Red Wing Pirate). Inside a storage house, Gajeel reveals himself to Cameron and begins to fight. He easily overwhelms Cameron who finds his partener Lyndis for help. Gajeel cockily battles the two, toying with them till the end where he easily defeats them and drags them back to Clive. He then proclaims that his plan is now to defeat Clive, Squall and Keis to prove his strength to the world. He gives Squall is ring back and clashes with him first. But Squall is obviously weakened by earlier events and easily taken down by Gajeel. Next Gajeel sets his sights on Clive who's still feeling the effects of the massive attack on his pirate ship. He overwhelms Clive and begins to fight with Keis aswell. He nearly strikes the two directly but is hit by a recovering Cameron who wishes to fight once more. Gajeel agrees to fight but is constantly distracted by Keis which lets Cam strike several directs hits which seem to phase Gajeel. Annoyed, Gajeel becomes serious and prepares for a final bout with the Rainbow warrior. The two clash once again, and again Gajeel easily gains the upper hand. His Devil Fruit makes him intangible to nearly all of Cam's attacks and Gajeel's counterattacks are fast and brutal. On the brink of defeat, Cameron releases his hidden abilities. He glows like a rainbow and is suddenly able to counter all of Gajeel's moves. Taken by surprise Gajeel is hit with several attacks he underestimated and is sent plunging into the sea, defeated. New Birka Arc Gajeel perminantly left the Iron Soul Pirates and became a lone pirate with no direction, filled with hate and nothing to show for all his work. At his lowest he was found by an unthinkable savior; Red Hair Clive. Clive offered Gajeel a chance at redemption, to prove that he could be strong by having something to protect. He also mentioned he would have a chance to get back at the White Wing Pirates, who have taken his ally; Pansera Ruri. With his new found conviction, Gajeel agrees and decides to join Clive. Clive informed Gajeel that the situation was to find and dethrone the White Wing Pirates in New Birka. Formerly known as Skypiea, Gajeel understands that he must head to the Knock Up Stream which would take him to Skypiea. Once in Skypiea he would wait for his new allies to find him, and hours later Squall and Lyndis have brought themselves to the attention of the enforcers. Gajeel decides to act and gains their attention by revealing himself as Black Steel Gajeel of the Blue Sea. Gajeel would easily defeat dozens of Enforcers before reuniting with Squall, who forgives Gajeel for their past encounter and Lyndis who does not. Gajeel is not bothered by the lack of trust and explains his plan to draw out the Military Enforcers from their base in order to take their intel. The plan goes off without a hitch until Squall and Lyndis are caught by a Birkan Presist; one of the five strongest Knights in Skypiea. Gajeel recognizes this knight to be his cat and best friend; Pansera Ruri. Clearly suffering from amnesia, Ruri only recognizes Gajeel as an enemy and clashes with him. Gajeel holds Ruri off while the others head into the Enforcers base. Gajeel proclaims he will remind Ruri that he is his cat and fights with him while trying to protect the base from Ruri's massive sword. Gajeel has to hold back and protect the base while fighting Ruri, who has improved in skill enough to overwhelm Gajeel. Before Black Steel is defeated, his allies emerge from the base with Shandian prisoners proclaiming to begin their own allied force to take back Skypiea. Gajeel stands to his feet and protects the group from Ruri, telling them to go as he will protect his new allies. This is the perfect test of strength and conviction for the former tyrant, Lyndis is able to see the good in Gajeel and forgives him. Backed by the support of his allies; Gajeel is able to destroy Ruri's gigantic sword which clears the path for his allies to get away. Once they leave the battle field, Gajeel proclaims that he and Ruri's fight begins for real at that moment. Gajeel jumps and uppercuts Ruri, knocking him on his head. Suffering a strong blow to his head, Ruri seemingly regains his memories. Overjoyed, Gajeel immediately believes that Ruri is his cat once again and uses his tracking skills to lead them back to the crew. Once on Angel's beach, Gajeel and Ruri ambush Preist Trance into unconciousness, seemingly saving their group. Before Gajeel can reintroduce Ruri, he is suckerpunched revealing Ruri is still suffering from amnesia. Realising his blunder, Gajeel fights with Ruri once again on the beach. The battle elads astray while Trance and Preist Earl attack the group, greviously injuring Lyndis. After Earl and Trance are fought off by the others, Ruri decides to retreat aswelll, much to Gajeel's dismay. While his former friend flys away Gajeel points and claims that the next time they see eachother they will settle it once and for all. They group finnaly reaches the Shandian base on the outskirts of the upperyard, injuries are treated and Luna sets up battle groups to return to the city. Cameron and Ramon of the Red Wing Pirates were taken prisoner in the main palace of Lovely City. Gajeel is paired with Mars while Luna and Zaiel work together, Squall remains behind to see after the injured Lyndis. The two groups reach lovely city and are almost immediately compromised by the fourth preist; Preist Anya. Gajeel pounces on her but he is quickly tossed aside, as she wishes to fight with Zaiel. Instead, Preist Ruri appears to strike Gajeel, starting up their third and final brawl. Gajeel is quickly overpowered as are his comrads, Mars is overwhelmed by Preist Earl whiel Zaiel struggles with Anya. But Zaiel returns and makes a speech to his people, the Skypieans who's support could win them back their country. Pumped up, Gajeel counter attacks and sends Ruri flying in the air. Using his own incredible strength, Gajeel leaps above him, smashes him back to the ground and fires a massive Iron Roar to finish the cat off for good. After Ruri's defeat, Cameron escapes Jail and the Skypiean people begin to fight back. Anya and Earl are pushed back until a faithful adversary arrives to stop the fighting. He is non other then the "God" of New Birka; Jarilo. Gajeel is of course the first to challenge his power but is immediately struck by a giant bolt of lightning, injuring the metal master. His comrads are next to be struck, while the Birkans flee Jarilo prepares a powerful Bolt strong enough to destroy Lovely Island. Jarilo releases the power of his attack and Lovely Island quickly shatters, and its pieces fall out of the sky. Gajeel rushes and grabs his incapacitated friend Ruri, and is carried off to safety by Mars, who's Shandian wings take form allow he and the others to fly off to safety. Ten Trials Arc After Lovely Island's destruction, the newly named Red Rebellion regrouped at a secluded Shandian base. They healed and prepped for two weeks time in order to prepare to storm the Upper Yard of Skypiea. This land was the only vegetation in all of Skypiea and this is where Jarilo and his preists were held. Gajeel was assigned to the third division alongside Mars and none other then Ruri. After successfully healing up, Ruri regained his memories and returned to Gajeel's side, much to the metal man's pleasure. Before the invasion, Romeo and Gajeel agreed that whomever defeated more Birkans would win their own personal competition. Luna explains that the Upper Yard is protected by the Preists and their traps known as the Ten Trials. These trials would have to be passed under any circumstance in order to advance throughout the Upper Yard. The first trial was the intial invasion, where the Red Rebeliion was met by hundreds of White Beret Enforcers. Gajeel took a frontline role in the invasion and took down dozens of soldiers on his own, but failed to take down one more then Romeo so the two decided that the first round of their would be a competition. The next trial would force someone to stand atop and altar for the Trial of Sacrifice. Whomever stood there would be continously struck by lightning but this would allows four portals to be open, that would allow the others to travel to the next trials. Gajeel offered himself as sacrifice, feeling as his iron body would be the only one who could survive the continous ordeal. He made Romeo promise he would protect everyone in Gajeels place before he stood atop the Altar and said goobye to his comrades. Everyone proceeded through the trials while every couple of minutes Gajeel was struck by lightning. Eventually the four portals formed into one singular portal, marking the completion of the Ten Trials, by that time Gajeel had been struck nine hundred and ninty nine times. Despite his injuries, Gajeel pursued the Rebellion and tracked down the remaining members to Shandora, the city of gold. There he interrupted Jarilo during his fight with Romeo, Squall and Zaiel whom the God was clearly overpowering. Gajeel took a lightning bolt intended for his allies, claiming that was the 1,000th time he has been struck by lightning, and he could easily take 10,000 more! Gajeel takes over the fight alongside Zaiel, the only other member of the Red Rebellion who was still able to fight. The two pressured Jarilo but were unable to land any significant blows due to Jarilo's Devil Fruit ability which allowed him to move as a bolt of lightning. Gajeel even tried to use his Iron Scales to conduct Jarilo to him but even so, Jarilo's strength was too much for Black Steel. Figuring he had no other choice, Black Steel revealed his newest ability, Satetsu! Gajeel sheded iron powder from his body and infused it with the ground, transforming it into what he calls "Iron Sand". He was only now able to use this ability since the upper yard has actual soil instead of clouds like the rest of Skypiea. Now able to use the enviroment to his advantage, Gajeel used this ability to spur random shapes and attacks from the area around Jarilo. The Iron Sand swarmed Jarilo and thanks to Zaiel running interfearance, Gajeel was able to successfully trap Jarilo underground, encasing him a pool of Iron Sand several meters under the ground. Gajeel new this would not hold Jarilo for long and tried to evacuate his friends before the God freed himself. But Gajeel moved too slowly and the false prophet rose from his iron prison and landed several severe blows to both Zaiel and Gajeel. The two seemed out of the fight and Jarilo prepared to finish them off, but they were saved by the arrival of Clive. Red Hair successfully overpowered the God before revealing a fortold truth, giving Romeo enough time charge a secret rainbow technique upon Jarlio, marking the Red Rebellion;s victory. With the freedom of Skypiea finnaly in hand, Gajeel left the world in the sky with his new pirate crew. Gajeel was also able to convince the crew to allow Ruri to be apart of their family before leaving Skypiea, Zaiel and Tenshi's will behind. Frozen Faceoff Arc The Red Wing Pirates leave Skypiea, but not before hearing Mel D Tsubasa's warning, boasting the crew to head towards the Grandline to find him. The Red Wing Pirates take the bait and sail ahead to the Grandline, Gajeel and the others question Clive's history with Tsubasa so they know what they're getting themselves into. Gajeel already having a personal vendetta against Tsubasa was not so interested. Before long, Clive gets lost in his story and the crew floats into "Red Blood" territory, an area of the Grandline controlled by the Scorpian Pirates. The Pirates ambush the ship, they are robotic and are controlled by their so called Captain; Leiurus Faust. They easily overpower the crew but Clive sacrifices himself to his mates are not captured. Clive is taken but everyone else is able to escape thanks to Red-Hair's sacrifice. Gajeel and Squall take over leadership of the crew and leads them to a deserted island to regroup. But their peace is shortlive, the Scorpian Pirates are allinged with the Government and turned over the Pirates position to the marines. Now the Red Wings must fight for escape, Gajeel and Squall initiate a plan to steal the Marine ship and find out where Clive's been taken. An all out battle between the Pirates and the Marine's ensumes with Gajeel on the frontlines, using his Iron sand to divide the ranks of the Marines. Gajeel and Squall struggle to battle their captain; Kurono Azolf who uses a Devil Fruit that allows him to detonate virtually anything. These explosions get the better of Gajeel but thanks to Squall's quick thinking, the two are able to defeat him and board the Marine ship. The crew sails off with Marine Lieutenant; Julian as their hostage. Gajeel interrogates Julian into telling him that Clive was turned over to the Marine's and transported to the prison on Drum Island. Gajeel decides to take the matter into his own hands and takes the crew to contact his old ally named Tankos Skyren, who is the captain of the Sub-Zero pirates. The two had a run in years ago while Gajeel was still with the Iron Soul Pirates and he still considers him an ally. Gajeel takes the crew to a string of Winter Islands known as the "Frozen Gardens" which are controlled by the Sub-Zero pirates who act more like a midevil empire rather then a pirate crew. The Red Wing's meet with Skyren who seems to have more interest in Lyndis then the task at hand. Gajeel convinces the Ice King to help them break into the Drum Island fort, as Skyren is the only living person who's ever broken out of the prison. Skyren's pirate empire is currently at war with the Drum Island Marine's and has only three conditions to helping the Red Wings. Firstly they must pledge their allegiance to the Sub-Zero Pirates, they must free a man named Rose as well as Clive and thirdly he wants Lyndis as his queen. Although the general consensus was to decline the third request, Gajeel accepted and requested that Lyndis go on this last battle with them. Squall did not take this well and the two had a shoving match, Gajeel claiming that Squall's clouded by his feelings for Lyndis. The group leaves and heads town a frozen, underwater tunnel that takes them directly to Drum Island. They then works with the pirates on the Island, who plan a blitzkreig attack to blow the wall and quickly free their allies. This plan is interrupted by the arrival of old foe, Diyan R Keis. She blows the pirates cover and an all out battle ensumes. Gajeel blows by the main battle and heads towards the wall with a bag full of explosives, hoping to detonate a piece of the outer wall. He is stopped by two Lieutenants by the codenames of Kong and Simba. They ultimately halt Gajeel's advancement and begin a battle with the pirate. Gajeel should easily be able to take out the two but struggles due to his iron body rusting in the cold and snow. Barely able to move, Gajeel is bullied by the two who have Devil Fruits that transform them into a gorilla and a lion hybrid respectively. Luckilty, Ramon and Squall join the battle before it gets out of hand. Meanwhile nearby Lyndis is clashing with Keis who drops a sleeve full of knives which Gajeel jumps at the opportunity to eat and replenish his rusted iron. Back at full energy, Gajeel prepares a knew move known as the Tetsujinken (鉄神剣, Iron God Sword), which Squall and Ramon give him plenty of time to construct. Before long, the two lieutenants are caught off guard by Gajeel's attack and are sent flying in one slash of the giant blade. After dispatching thm, Gajeel heads inside the base with Ramon and Squall only to find Romeo's been captured alongside Julian. Gajeel follows the escort of soldiers carring the two to the cell block and them ambushes them and free's their comrad. Julian is fatally wounded and thought to be an enemy but Romeo convinces the group otherwise. They search around the cellblock and find that it's mostly empty other then a secluded room in the back that contains a man alone. This man is their second target, Rose whom was suprised that Pirates were his saviors. He quickly repaid the group by dispatching another squadron that arrived to aprehend the group. Rose then revealed the distrubing news that Clive had been moved to an execution ground at Angel's Lobby, the reformed Enies Lobby controlled by Schicibukai Tsubasa. The crew then decides to regroup and leave he base, returning to Skyren's Frozen Gardens to rest up before going to Angel's Lobby. They return to Ren's palace but it is not long before absolute chaos breaks out. Reis trailed the crew back to Ren's castle, Lyndis runs away to avoid becoming Ren's queen and Rose refuses to become a weapon. Ren apprehends Reis by himself and nearly knocks out Squall after four-eyes confronted the Sub-zero. Gajeel, Ramon and Romeo go after Rose who proves himself to truely be a one man army known as the Pacifista. Rose's strength proves to be far too much for the three Pirates, with abilities the Pirates have never encountered. Gajeel devises a strategy to penitrate the cyborg's ultimate defense. Rose uses blades that attack at extreme speeds that cloak it in invisibility. By using Romeo's glows to reveal the blades, he is able to attack and defeat Rose. Rather then ending the test subjects life, Gajeel and the others induct him as apart of their crew. Then they all move along to pursue Skyren, Squall and Lyndis only to be nearly killed by Skyrens wrath. Skyren is enraged because the Lyndis refuses to be his queen so he decides to send the crew to an icy grave. The King nearly succeeds until Squall uses a different ring which gives him access to the darkness of the Hellfire. He sets the entire area ablaze, defeating skyren but putting the pirates endanger. Lyndis is able to bring back Squall from this darkness, ending the struggle once and for all. Winged War Arc After leaving the Frozen Garden's, Gajeel and Squall agree the Crew must split up to train and gather allies for the upcoming war with the White Wing Pirates. The crew arrives at Jaya before splitting amongst themselves, Gajeel and Ruri go to gather their old pirate crew. Gajeel and Ruri arrive back in port town and quickly regroup with their old crew mates from the Iron Soul Pirate Crew. Gajeel is easily convinces (or intimidates) his old running pals into helping the Red Wing Pirates in there cause. Not long afterwards, Gajeel senses a disturbance near by and Sun Jury of the old crew tells him of rumors of an undead island out to sea. Gajeel and Ruri converse over it and refuse to believe in the conclusion that this place could be Thriller Bark. The new allied force sets sail to find a gigantic castle out to sea, reminescent of the original Thriller Bark. In search of Ramon and Rose, Gajeel and Ruri enter the castle alone. Within its combines the two clash with dozens of monsters before they come across Ramon. Ramon explains he had been spoken to breifly by a man named "Dr. Stitch" who welcomed him to the new and reborn Thriller Bark before dissappearing, Rose left the castle already to report this back to the rest of the crew while Ramon invesitagtes. Gajeel deems the crew doesn't have time to invesitagate this and will revisit this after rescuing their captain. Just as Gajeel finishes his speech he is struck across the chest and is bloodied. Shocked, Gajeel and the others look to find a man who calls himself Black Blood Graud. Ruri and Ramon storm him but are quickly cut down. Gajeel gets back up and strikes down the assailant, but he simply reginerates. Gajeel then realises this man has been restored from the dead, and this man is none other then his biological father. Gajeel feels no respect for the criminal his father was, but demands answers to whom his mother was. Graud tells him that that "whore" died at birth with Gajeel and he left them both. Enraged, Gajeel attacks only to have his iron scales slashed to pieces. Gajeel has never been cut prior to this and lies down drowning in his own blood while his father makes his speach about Dr. Stich gave him a second chance at life, to serve as the new guardian of thriller bark. The New Thriller Bark is a station for the White Wing Pirates and the World Government in the East Blue. Finding out one dangerous fact after another, Black Steel refuses to take anymore of Graud's assault. Graud trusts his blade at Gajeel, but Gajeel halts the blade and uses the iron in his blood to attack Graud, pinning him in one spot. Gajeel then breaks Graud's blade and absorbs it into himself, giving him enough energy to use his Iron Sand technique. Claiming he is doing it for his mother, and apoligizes to her for being a tragedy, Gajeel burries Graud deep in the Iron Sand and crushes him inside of his steel prison. Gajeel collapses after the battle and wakes up in a white space along with Squall, Lyndis and Romeo, facing Akuma the Undead Samurai. Four months pass and the day before Clive's execution arrives, forcing the Red Wing Pirates to make their move. After training relentlessly during the four month period in Skypiea, Luna sends Gajeel, Ruri, Squall, Lyndis and Romeo to Angel's Lobby to save Clive and stop the White Wing Pirates once and for all. The group is met by dozens of Marine's, but they are all quickly dispatched by Squall, leaving an opening for group to break into Angels Lobby's Justice Tower. The Tower's architecture includes floating doors and reverse stairs, leading to no predictable location. The group splits up so Gajeel and Ruri travel through one of the doors, separating the Red Wing Pirates. Gajeel and Ruri arrive in a medical ward with several injured men and only a single nurse. The nurse claims to only be tending to her injured crewmates, so Gajeel and Ruri do not attack, and instead only question their current location. She explains that the door they walked through was a portal to a completely separate location away from Justice Tower. She introduces herself as Vilan, then reveals that her office is only one room in an entire dungeon. As the patients begin to rise from their sickbeds, the situation becomes more sinister and Vilan reveals that Marine's have arrived as backup to apprehend the Red Wing Pirates. Ruri quickly attacks, breaking open the roof and separating him from Gajeel. Gajeel is left with Vilan alone and before their battle begins Vilan comments that she was once partners with his father Graud and she is also the person who requested to Doctor Stitch to have him re animated. Vilan continues, saying that Gajeel would be a worthy ally to the White Wing Pirates once their plan successfully swallows the world in darkness. Gajeel does not comment back, instead he becomes aggravated and slices the pseudo nurse in two, but she quickly forms herself back together using her Devil Fruit, the Beku Beku no Mi. It allows her to produce powerful dark energy in the form of vector arrows, and by placing them within her blood and skin she is able to reform her limbs and heal injuries. Vilan then attacks Gajeel with several dozen vector arrows that chase him into the dungeon's large hallway. She changes out of her uniform and chases Gajeel, only to attacked point black by his Iron Sword again. This time she blocks his attacks and calls him artless, before unleashing her Vector Storm technique that barrages Gajeel with vector arrows. As he lied on the ground, injured from Vilan's attack, Gajeel recalls his training and before he is struck with more vector arrows he uses his new Soru technique that he learned from his hard work during training. Using the speed of the Soru technique, he is able to effectively dodge Vilan's arrows, and then use his Iron Sand to counter . But before Gajeel can capitalize, Vilan uses her Vector Rush technique to place vector arrow plate beneath her which launches her at incredible speeds. With speed faster than Soru, she catches Gajeel off guard but he quickly his her with his Iron Roar technique, only for her to recover and reveal her Vector Rushing Tide Technique. Gajeel realises he is surrounded by vector arrow plates, and that he is unable to move. Vilan explains that her Vector Rushing Tide technique forces its target to one central point, leaving them immobile. Unable to defend himself, Gajeel is then struck by Vilan's ultimate technique, Vector Nova. Vector Nova releases hundreds of vector arrows that surround Gajeel and slash at him while physically compressing him into a black sphere. Before Vilan is assured of her victory, she tells Gajeel that he could've been one of the chosen people to rule the world. She begins to boast, saying that people across the seven sea's used to fear Gajeel, but now he is but a lap dog for his captured captain. She claims that Gajeel's mother would be disappointed, and his father was far more powerful then Gajeel because he was heartless. Just before the Vector Nova completely crushes Gajeel, he halts it and responds to Vilan. Gajeel tells her that he is far stronger than Graud because unlike his father, Gajeel has something he wishes to protect. He continues, questioning if Vilan has forgotten the fear Gajeel instilled within his enemies, and threatens to remind her of that fear. Following his threat, Gajeel's spilled blood glows black and seeps into the ground before it turns into a shadowy like substance and returns to Gajeel's body. Gajeel recalls his training once more, Luna explained to him that he has the unique ability to break down energy in its purest form by devouring it, in fact his father had this same ability. He begins to devour the vector arrows and transformed, forcing Vilan to question the situation. Gajeel explains that by mixing the iron in his blood his Iron Sand, he can create "Blood Steel" which is intangible and extremely dangerous. His Iron Scales become pitch black and his pupils disappear because he transforms his body into Blood Steel by transforming his body into Iron Sand and mixing it with his own iron blood to complete his transformation. In his new Blood Steel from, Gajeel dominates Vilana and forces her to begin retreating. She tries to use her Vector Nova to clear and opening for her escape but Gajeel slips past every arrow and strikes Vilan with his Bleeding Iron Fist Technique, transffering his blood steel into her body and destroying her from the inside out, bisecting her. By using his blood steel to destroy the vectors in her body, Gajeel assures she is unable to heal herself, assuring his victory. With her dying words, she commends Gajeel, saying that his mother would be proud of him. Ruri regroups with Gajeel following the battle and reveals that one of Marine's was carrying a key that would allow the duo to travel back to Angel's Lobby. Gajeel figures that Vilan allowed the Marine's to carry the key because she knew Gajeel would defeat her all along. Bounties Gajeel gained his first bounty of 15,000,000 after committing several thousand acts of Piracy including Grand Theft, Arson, Assault and Murder. His poster was not released until he gained a bounty of 50,000,000 once he officially became the number one most notorious pirate in all of the East Blue. His first picture taken during an attack on a Marine Base, Gajeel allowed the picture to be taken, allowing full view of his Iron Soul Tatoo. Gajeel gained his second bounty after he had discovered to be running the East Blue black market via Slave Island. Originally after this has been discovered, Gajeel had been thought dead so his bounty was frozen. After he revealed himself in the White Sea, his bounty was set at 70,000,000. Because he had joined the Red Wing Pirates, his tatoo was changed so a new picture was required. It was taken in by the Enforcers of New Birka. Epithet Gajeel's infamous and commnly used Epithet is "Black Steel" (黒鉄 Kurogane). Black is often noted as a color for evil, darkness and corruption while Gajeel is thought to be an evil and corrupted. Even after joining to the heroic Red Wing Pirates the name still stuck.. His Devil Fruit gives him the power to transform into a dark steel aswell, combinding the two gives him the name Black Steel. Trivia *Gajeel is adapted into the One Piece Universe from the Fairy Tail Character Gajeel Redfox. Category:Part I Primary Characters Category:Iron Soul Pirates Category:Red Wing Pirates Category:East Blue Characters